The revised application is a request for continuation of funding for years 31-35 of the "Cardiovasology" Training Program. This Program has successfully accomplished its mission in preparing physicians and nonphysician scientists for independent research careers in cardiovascular medicine and biology. Trainees have excelled in publishing high quality peer-reviewed papers, and have established a track-record of grant applications and academic placement. All slots were filled, in each of the awarded years, by talented MD and PhD candidates. Mayo Clinic has provided an outstanding environment for training in basic, clinical and population cardiovascular sciences with human disease as the central theme. Accomplishments include strong trainee recruitment and retention, interactive mentoring with outstanding faculty, robust organizational structure, and conducive environment, yielding productive academic careers. Building on a tradition of excellence, the renewal is developed to meet the highest educational standards, and offer cutting-edge postdoctoral training. The curriculum is customized to match the background and career path of each trainee. The disease theme of heart failure, ischemic heart disease and heart rhythm disorders is the focus of training, reflecting national morbidity and mortality trends. Committed to NHLBI programmatic emphases, the revised application integrates multidisciplinary training in state-of-the-art technologies, a comprehensive curriculum to achieve competencies in evolving areas of scientific need from the bench to the bedside, and didactic and practical instruction in research survival skills. The Program brings together a collaborative team of basic scientists, clinical investigators and population scientists with complementary expertise. In response to NIH Study Section recommendations, the resubmission incorporates a new fellow-to-faculty career development program established to foster an earlier transition of trainees into independent faculty status, and an enhanced minority recruitment plan implemented to increase the number of minority individuals who receive training. The Program capitalizes on enabling technological platforms, and degree-granting programs at the Mayo Clinic that lead to master/doctorate degrees. Acquisition of skills in genomics, proteomics, metabolomics and bioinformatics, applied to the study of heart disease, is paramount to preparing trainees for the biomedicine of tomorrow. New offerings include genetic epidemiology and medical informatics;pharmacogenomics;computational biology;nanomedicine;and cell-based therapies. The revised application underscores the vision of the "Cardiovasology" Training Program to provide most advanced training, attracting and mentoring physician-scientists and fundamental investigators who will comprise the vanguard of leadership in the biology and medicine of cardiovascular research.